Long road to us
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Starts after 1x13 and it takes B&C somewhere new.


So what! Everybody knew now that she lost it to the Manhattan bad boy Bass. Gossip Girl made sure entire New York knew how Queen B has given her long kept virtue to the resident bad boy and Dark knight Bass. Someone sent the picture of them in a very steamy kiss in the elevator. That kiss suggested that a lot more happened when they reached Bass cave. The picture appeared at the moment when Blair and Nate were back together and working on their very broken relationship. Nate believed he had her back and close because they had sex for the first time. He bragged to Chuck that he finally took Blair's virginity and that he is back to stay in her life. Chuck listened and pretended to be entertained by the things his friend was saying. He hated hearing things like that about Blair. She was not a thing, she was not something to parade. She was amazing young woman and Chuck had… deep admiration for her. Since they started sleeping together, he discovered new layers to her. Sometimes he was really impressed with her. Since she got back with Nate, Chuck was nowhere to be seen. Not even his usual companions were seeing him. He was going to school and that was it. After school, no one had an idea where he was. He felt a little sick to his stomach when he saw them together. Blair had never felt so lonely and empty as she did after she and Nate got back together. She took her favorite role of a saint and savior and she was there for her boyfriend. Nate sometimes took advantage of it by tricking her into having sex. But, we all know that you cannot trick Blair that easily into something. Sex with Nate was boring. It was different than it was with Chuck. She believed sex with Nate would be the best thing ever and now she was getting frustrated and very unsatisfied by what he was providing. She felt like Nate was not in bed with her…like she was just someone he uses for sex. His eyes were closed and he never paid attention to what she felt and wanted. Chuck might have been bustard out of the sheets, but in them, he was demanding lover who gave as much as he received. One night Nate noticed that Blair was not enjoying sex.

''Is something wrong?''

''No… I don't know…. It feels different…''

'Different to what? It's not like you had something to compare it to..''

She turned away from Nate and got out of bed. She put on her robe and sat on the bed.

''I've been with someone after we broke up.''

''When you say..''

''I had sex with someone…''

''Oh…''

''Yes, and it feels different than it feels with you.''

Nate was in shock. His Blair was not that ''his'' after all…

''What do you mean?''

''It feels like something is missing…''

''Of course it is… We are in love. Our sex is better….''

She didn't say anything and that hurt Nate. He got dressed and went to see Chuck. He just busted into his room and started shouting.

''She was with someone! She had sex with someone…''

Chuck had an idea what Nate was referring to, but he didn't want to give himself away.

''Nathaniel, as much as I love to hear you speak nonsense, can you please explain…''

''Blair had sex with someone who is not me…''

''Ah, the Virgin Queen is not so virgin?''

''Yes! There was someone else…''

''And you slept with other people too, so?''

''That is different. Girls are in love when they have sex… We just have it…''

''There are a lot of girls that could prove you wrong, including the one and only that swiped your ''V'' card.''

''Serena is different…''

''No, she is not. My Nathaniel, she is like most girls are… She likes to drink and when she drinks she does a lot of stupid things. Her dumb angel face gets her out of problems .''

Nate looked at him a bit angry.

''She is not dumb.''

''Oh, you are still not over her…''

''She is with Dan..''

''I didn't ask about her dating life, but about your feelings.''

''I don't know. I could never bee with her. She is…complicated…''

''Says the person dating Waldorf.''

''Blair is…''

''What?''

''Making things even more complicated. With her I believed I would be the only one and now it turns out I'm not. It turns out she was with someone else.''

''And?''

''I don't know. I think he was better in bed.''

_He smirked…. So, he was better in bed than her beloved Nathaniel Archibald…._

''Man, you have to face the fact that there are some people who are better in bed than you and that apparently someone set pretty high standards to Waldorf's expectations in the sex department.''

''I hate you man…''

''Now, go… I'm expecting someone…''

''Oh, new girl…''

''Leave…''

Nate left with a lot of images of Chuck's new company. In his mind it was hot, tall blonde with long legs and body to die for. Little did he know that instead of someone looking like that, on his friends door was Bart Bass. He and his son were in the process of learning how the company works. Every night his father would come to teach him how to be a new president and CEO. Before he fell asleep, he spent some time thinking about Blair and craving her. Across the city, another light was on. Blair tossed and turned with an itch only Bass could scratch apparently.

''Ugh…. I hate him!''

She saw Chuck when she went out with Serena. He was with his father and they couldn't stop looking at each other. It took them just a few minutes to leave their tables and without words walk to the elevators. And that was when someone made picture of them. That night entire city knew who Blair Waldorf has a soft spot for. They didn't hear the phones because they were too taken with ripping off their clothes and making sure to kiss and touch every millimeter of the other one's body.

''I had an interesting visitor Waldorf….''

''I don't want to hear anything about your fuck buddies…''

''The fun part is that it was YOUR fuck buddy….He came to tell me that you told him you had better lover than him.''

''Are we really talking about this now?''

''I can multitask Waldorf…''

''You are in bed with me….inside of me and want to talk about my sex life with Nate?''

''I want you to tell me ….''

She was angry now… She scratched his back that it almost bead….

''What? That you are better? That he is boring lover? That I think about us having sex all the time…''

He smirked and kissed her to shut up…

''I appreciate the impute…But I was referring to do you want to do it next by the window or in the kitchen… I know how you love to have nice view to the city….''

She felt ashamed for her confession….

''Bedroom Bass. I want to do it there….''

He carried her to the bedroom and took off the remaining of her dress. It was torn to shreds and she was lucky she had some hidden things in his closet. After hours of having sex, it was time to leave. She took her phone and found ten missed calls, messages and GG blast. She was not expecting to see what she saw. It was picture of two of them in the elevator with the picture after they had sex in the limo. It was clear to anyone that the glow Blair was sporting could only come from sex.

''Well, well… Who would have thought that Virgin Queen is not so sweet and innocent? Beside sporting a nice undergarments, she is sporting a nice hickey too. Some say once is enough for some people to learn their lesion, but our Queen keeps coming back for more. Is the Dark night our Queen's new addiction? Substituting macaroons with Bass? Interesting diet…. You know you love me…. Xoxo Gossip Girl.''

She couldn't breathe. She tried to come back into Chuck's room but he didn't hear her knock. He was sound asleep and he didn't notice the knocking. She went back home and there was her mother… She was waiting for her to come back home and to give her few choice words. When her mother was done, she went to her room. She felt so bad about it all and she was hurt by her mother's words. Chuck tried to talk to her next morning, but she told him he has nothing to say and that it's his entire fault. She told him she hates him and she wants nothing to do with him ever again. Her words cut him deep. He hung up with her and felt that he was about to cry. He poured some scotch and drank it in one sip. She saw Chuck at the entrance to school. He ignored her at first, but then he gave her a look full of anger, hurt and pain. He turned away from her and went to the boy's locker room. Nate was not answering her messages and not picking up his phone. People looked at her differently. No one feared her anymore because one of her biggest secrets was out. She was Basses lover, just one more out of the many. She found Chuck at the bar after school. He was sitting and drinking. He was hurt and angry at her. He wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt him.

''Are you happy now? I lost him…''

''Why is that my concern?''

''Because you were jealous of us.. .''

''Of two people phony and arrogant? I know who you are Why would I be jealous? Of who? Of what? …Never…''

''We love each other Bass…''

''Yes, you do….when he is not crying over Serena and remembering that perfect night he slept with her. Apparently you both had a perfect ''V card'' night, but unfortunately, not together.''

'You are disgusting…''

''I am, but you knew that before you slept with me over and over again… What did you tell him? Was it just one, or you were honest for a change?''

He caressed her cheek….

''Did you tell him how I enjoyed the removal of certain chastity belt he was ignoring for years? Did you tell him that you came three times that night in two hours? Did you tell him what you really like in bed Waldorf?''

''I didn't say anything. He is not talking to me.''

''Oh, that's such a shame. I feel sorry for your loss Waldorf...''

''Fuck you Bass…''

He picked up his glass and drank it all… He got up from the chair and whispered to her…

''You already did Waldorf. Many, many times….over and over again….''

And with that he left. For next few days she was in hell. Nate was not talking to her. He was ignoring her, but giving her dirty looks. Boys were sending her messages with very cheap comments and propositions. Her friends were not talking to her and she was all alone. And of course, Bass was nowhere to be seen. She decided to face him and make him and make him an offer he can't refuse. She went home to prepare for war. Dorota informed her that Eleanor went to Paris and would be back in March. Her father and his model lover were in Dominican republic for the winter, so he was not coming also and she was alone for the holidays. Since her home life was a wreck, she had to have school under her paws again…and she needed Bass for that. When the scandal broke, no one blamed him… He was ''the man'' for getting her to sleep with him. He didn't react to that with his usual comments and smirks, he just ignored them. She took a bath, changed into something lacy and uncomfortable and went to Chuck. She had an agenda.

She was going to get that Basstard hear her out. She had no idea he got the same treatment as her mother gave her from Bart. He wanted to prove him wrong, to make him swallow his words and have all pleasure in hearing his father say how wrong he was. She got to his place and used the key card he gave her.

''Bass…''

''Waldorf…. What do I owe this torture?''

''We need each other…''

''Sex again?''

''Not in that way…. I have to be on top again….''

''I used to love it when you were on top…''

''Stop it! Not talking about sex…''

''What then?''

''Our reputations…''

Chuck gave her a look.

''Eleanor has given me her piece of mind, I have no doubt Bart has done the same… Nate has found pleasure in seeing me rejected by you and so did the whole school…''

''So what do we do?''

'' We date until I'm on top again…''

''And what is there for me?''

''Daddy of your back….Those jock idiots adoring you even more… ''

She approached him and whispered in his ear….

''And me on top of….you…''

He smirked at that. He hated to admit, but he wanted her bad. He was craving her more than ever. Her perfume was so seductive. He knew she had no underwear and he loved how her ass looked when she wore heels.

''So, shall we…seal the deal Waldorf?''

''By any mean Bass...''

They had sex at every corner of his place. It was amazing to feel him again. She could have sworn she was addicted to him and she hated it. After having sex for hours they collapsed in his bed.

''That was amazing Waldorf. I'm proud of you…''

''Thank you Bass, but we have to go back to business…''

''Again? Give me some time to recover….''

That made her smile… She has worn out Chuck Bass.

''No, not sex… Our fake relationship. I want you to be the boyfriend they would die for… And I promise to reward you with nights like this….''

He smirked and started removing covers from her body. He loved how she looked naked and how comfortable with it she became. At first she would cover up or tell him she feels uncomfortable to be naked. But as she spent more time with him and in his arms, she became different and more confidant. Unlike Nate, Chuck knew how to make her feel amazing about herself. And now, there she was. In his dark satin sheets, her pail skin, naked in his bed….wanted and wanting him.

''Who could say no to this?''

She kissed him and got on top of him….

''I have no idea…''

They kissed and had sex again for some time…. They took a shower together and he ordered some food for them.

''Should I send the car to get your uniform and bag for tomorrow?''

''I'll call Dorota.''

His staff delivered Blair's things while they were in the bedroom doing what they couldn't stop doing all day long. She drove him crazy. He wanted her more than anything. He believed it was something wrong, but it felt amazing… They woke up in the morning much earlier and she noticed he had pretty evil smile.

''We are not having sex again Bass…''

''Tempting as that sounds, I was thinking about something that doesn't involve sex. At least not directly… It's a small scheme…''

She was curious now.

''Please, do tell…I'm all ears…''

''We could start Christmas brake few days early…''

''And what do we get with it?''

''Few days out of school. Phones off and off the grid…''

''What for?''

''So people would make guesses about where you are and where I am…''

''And with that we get what Bass? I'm asking again?''

''Their curiosity…You are broken up with Nate. He is trashing you and people expect you to be broken and bruised…. ''

''And what do we do in the mean time?''

''Whatever we want… We leave the city and give them more reasons to wander what is going on. I'll get you a ticket for a different flight. We'll meet in Brazil and then we go to Bart's little secret place.''

''How do we know he is not there?''

''Because he and Lilly are going to Aspen with some friends. He playing good boyfriend now… He is not going to hide them away…. We are going to their potential honeymoon destination Waldorf.''

''O.K. Fine… Let's do it…''

She loved his idea. She loved to make people wander about what is she up to….

''Tell Dorota to pack up your bag.''

Dorota got everything ready. She did not approve, but she knew Bair needed time away from this mess. They met in Rio and took a private plane to the island. Chuck flew them to Bart's small private island. She had no idea Bass could fly a plane. There was no way that Gossip girl could get to them. It gave them perfect advantage to make their ''relationship'' real. Chuck helped her settle in the guest room and he took the master bedroom.

''What? Not sleeping together Bass?''

''You are welcome to my room and bed when and if you wanted. I'm not the one to force you to do anything.''

''How noble of you… I usually can't peal you from my skin.''

''As hot as that tought makes me, you have your space I'm not going to invade, uness you ask for it Waldorf.''

He left the room and left her to unpack and change. Sea was beautiful, sand was white and soft and they were ready to get into the water. They spent long time swimming, playing and having very childish fun.

''Bass, stop! I'm tired… I want to go out and maybe eat something.''

They got out and Chuck went into the house and made them light lunch. He grilled the chicken and put it in the salad bowl with fresh vegetables and moldy cheese. Blair loved his idea of the lunch.

''Nice job Bass…''

''Is that a compliment Waldorf?''

''Might be…''

After lunch, they cleaned up and she helped him with the dishes. It felt nice to do simple things and not to think about anything but here and now. Since the sun was too strong for them, they spent some time in the shade sipping their drinks and chatting about a lot of things. Blair was surprised with how many things he actually knew about her and how much attention he paid to her. She started liking this Chuck very much. He was much different from the city bad boy she often saw. At the island, they were both very simple and care free. She let her hair curl; she didn't care about make up. She was walking barefoot and she spent entire day in the bathing suit and flip-flops. Around five, they were in the water again. They were tired from the swimming and chasing each other, so Chuck was the first to fall to the shallow water. He lied down and she fell beside him…

''This was so much fun…''

''Yes, it is…''

''Bass, we should use this sweet escape more often….''

''Your wish is my command Waldorf.''

''I mean it…''

He looked at her and smiled…

''So do I. Just tell when you want to come and we will…''

''Why?''

''I like it here Waldorf…. It's far from the city and all the things… I'm so tired of pretending..''

''I know the feeling….''

There was a short silence…

''Do you ever wish to be…naked… bare?''

''I thought we already were….''

He winked at her…

''I know that part…. I know that body of yours Waldorf as the back of my palm…but I was referring to being naked with someone… Like letting that person know you, really know you….''

''Wow… I didn't see this Bass…. I don't know… I believe it would be nice…''

'' I always wanted that, but I usually ended up with some random girls…''

''Why?''

'' I don't want to be hurt when that person leaves me or I screw something up.''

She turned to face him and she kissed him. Kiss was short and very gentle.

''You are a riddle Bass…''

''Too bad no one has guts to solve me…''

''Someday someone will…''

They got into the house and went to their rooms to get ready for dinner. Chuck made them pasta with sea shells. They used cook book they found in the kitchen. They had fun cooking together.

''I never imagined having so much fun in the kitchen.''

''I'm insulted. I can recall having much more fun few days ago…''

She hit him with the towel.

''Mind out of the gutter Bass…''

''Impossible with you…''

''Why?''

''Because you inspire me to be in the gutter Waldorf…''

''Me?''

''Yes, you and your witty comments and the way you are now…''

''What?''

''You are sexy and fun here…''

''And I am not at home?''

''You are, but here you are more relaxed and calculated. You do not try to manipulate, you just are…''

''I don't get it…''

''You think that sexy and expensive lingerie makes you hot… It does, but what makes you even hotter is who you are.''

''Who am I Bass?''

''An incredible woman…''

She kissed him again. This time it was different. She was hungry for him and she wanted him really bad… He was the one to break the kiss.

''As much as I would love to take this further, our food will burn the house. Be patient Waldorf, I promise it would be worth the wait…''

After they finished dinner and cleaning up, she went to her room and sat on her bed. She started thinking about last few days. How did she from the feeling of hitting the rock bottom get to this smiling all the time? The answer was one simple word….Bass… He did it to her. He made her change. She changed into her nightgown and went to get ready for bed. She saw him sitting on the beach looking at the sea.

''Care for some company?''

''Sure..''

She sat beside him and they looked at the sea.

''I really don't want to go home…''

''We have ten more days…''

''I know, but I love it here Bass. It's so nice and quiet.''

''Yes, it is…''

''I feel so free…Like I could do whatever I want to do…''

''And what do you want to do?''

She got up and offered him her hand.

''I want you to take me to bed…''

He smiled at her and picked her up into his arms.

''Your wish is my command Waldorf.''

That night the way they had sex changed. It was not love making, but it was maybe one step below. It was still more physical than emotional, but emotions started to show. He was not making jokes, teasing her, he was there to please her and give her what she needed from him. He was there to help her learn to love herself and to learn the same. Next few days were filled with their mischiefs and sex. They were really playing a lot. Blair loved being relaxed and just being…. And Chuck learned he is much more than Bart's pain in the…neck and bad boy playboy of the UES. When they got home it was time to go back to reality…''Tomorrow we are back to school…''

''What is your evil plan Waldorf?''

''You will come back up with me and send Arthur to get your uniform. We will go to school in your limo from here…''

''I could do that…''Next day whole school awaited her arrival. No one saw her or heard from her since the debacle before the brake. Penelope was convinced that this is the end of Blair Waldorf. In her mind, Blair was alone. Even Serena had something to say about Blair and Chuck moments, so even she was not on her side… Penelope believed this take down would be piece of cake. Blair will be history. She had no one and no one cared anymore. She hoped that with her new status she could finally get Nate and Hazel, as her second in command, could have Chuck. Bass limo stopped in front of the school and he got out. His signature scarf, smirk and sun glasses on. He had amazing ten and it was clear he was somewhere exotic. Hazel was about to approach him when she stopped in her track. She realized he was not alone. He extended his hand to the door and smaller one got into it. Blair Waldorf got out of his limo smiling glowing and she was also sporting a ten. She smiled at him ignoring the rest of the world. He pampered her with kisses in front of the entire school. She smiled at him and she even smiled into his kisses. _That dam Basstard did his job so well_. Jaws were dropping at the exchange in the school yard. Blair was maybe finished over two weeks ago, but now she was out of the ashes better looking than ever holding a hand of the only person who never dates and never sleeps with the same girl twice. He escorted her to her locker, gave her a kiss and promised to see her at lunch. P and the girls were fuming. Bass gave her more than anybody expected. They believed she was ruined and left alone and there she was, with him, glowing and he behaved as a perfect boyfriend. Their dating brought big changes into their lives. She made him do his schoolwork, they studied, they walked around the park, fed ducks and she got him out of his old ways he was tired off. He was not out as much as he was and there were no juicy stories about him and some girl/ girls. He was a bad boy redeemed…. Nate went mad when he saw their picture in the papers. He believed it was charade and that he will make a mistake and she would leave him. He didn't believe he could change. He couldn't believe Chuck was sober, smiling and doing things with Blair Nate could never take. In the papers was picture of two of them kissing in the Central Park. It was a rainy day and they were kissing in the rain. She didn't care about her hair getting wet, or make up smudged. She just cared about kissing him. That drove him mad. It started to seam real. She and that bloody Bass were in love. He had to break them up and have his revenge on them. They made him this unhappy. If Blair got back to him and they got engaged that night, she would have married him after graduation and his father's job and life style would be saved. Now, he had nothing. He took it all along with Blair. He knew he has to have her back. He has to make sure she goes back to him and stays with him. He loved her. He was the best for her. Him, Nate Archibald, one of the Vanderbilt heirs, not some new money Bass…


End file.
